


【wanlson】山亭柳

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 仙人轻轻在他尾巴上捏了一下，笑说：“与我结缘。”





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

男子出现在院子里，穿一身青绿的绢衣，绀色丝绦的系腰，一双长腿着素白下裳，不规矩地打着赤脚裤管便飘悠得随脚步晃晃荡荡，头上也没有戴冠巾，可见不是哪家观里的正经道童。褐金发丝向后拢起，赤红色的绳，结住发尾成一束短短的卷曲的小辫儿。

修长身影走到近前，温子仁才看清来人云山雾罩的面目，深邃眉骨之下是高耸鼻梁，琉璃珠子一般透亮的蓝眼睛，梨花飘雪似的肤色。

非我族裔。温先生眯眼扫过就从他的面貌和额间乍现的灵光看出他不是人类，倒也不慌，只静静问他：“此处不是寻常地界，你怎么进来的？”

“我不知道。”

“哦？”温先生挑眉作惊讶状。

男子皱眉思索片刻才回答：“我也不知怎么就进来了，好像走了很远的路途才来。”

“那你叫什么？”温先生又问。

 

“这个我不能告诉你。”男子眨眨眼，抿嘴笑出一道玩味的弧，“名字是一个咒，说出来你就会收伏我不是吗？”

“你说自己从远处来又怎会知晓道家术法的道理？”

男子没有理会温先生防备的神情，又靠近了些，抬手指向对方的胸口处，理所当然地说：“先生，我能看到你的心。你很厉害，此处的术法也厉害，可我有自己的门道。”

温先生释然之后复又笑道：“是了，这身衣服也是读心之后变来的吧？不伦不类！我有想过这样的装束吗？大红配大绿，赤脚踩泥地，在外面要把旁人吓死。你看这样如何？”他在心底描绘出一套装扮，且等妖精施法。

谁知那人笑了笑竟直接解开腰间的系带，雪白一片的胸腹就从敞开的怀间跃到眼前。

“你慢着！”温子仁慌忙按住他的衣襟，问，“不是变法术吗？”

“是呀。”男子举起食指朝地面的方向虚空划了几下，随后在温先生讶异的神色里笑嘻嘻地把衣衫除尽，全数丢进那个凭空出现的金光万丈的五芒星法阵里，金光散去之后，样式已经改变。

 

还可以这样？温子仁抚抚额头吁出一口气息。无穷宇宙，人之所见只太仓一粟。

 

 

（二）

那人推开门扉从里屋走出来时逆着日头，浑身浸在春光之中。本来就生得惹眼，更合称惹眼的衣裳。原本只及膝的青翠短衣换作绯红颜色的长衫，外层罩一身轻盈罩衣，透白的下摆卷起层层波浪，如半遮月的暗云，把艳丽的红染成桃花似的粉，衬得面孔愈发白如暖玉。

温子仁平日对穿着十分随意，看到什么在衣橱里就随手拣起穿上，今天也是被漂亮的男人晃得快花了眼。

他眉梢含笑袖手立在原地，也不说话，只拿笑眼瞧过来。

温先生走上前去，诚心夸了句：“真好看。”

 

男子听到赞美才心满意足地放下手，笑道：“那我这一身可以去山外面了吗？不会再吓到旁人吧？”

温先生又问：“你想去外面做什么？”

“我想回家，迷路绕道太远，再不回去哥哥们都该着急了。”他垂下头像是委屈。

“那也别急，你的衣服对了，但这面相下得山去也要被抓的。”

“那怎么办？”

“别急，咱们等一个人。”温先生语气和缓，像是慰藉亦如自语。

 

一直等到长明的灯油快燃尽了，只有道堂一个小而窄的角落能得见明亮。

温子仁的道堂说是道堂也过于简单。几本经书，墙角的长青竹，案上摆着香炉、木剑，墙上挂一幅三清圣像。

只床边的架子上摆着几个木或竹制的人偶，头顶全贴了明黄色的符箓。引得客人的好奇，将要伸手去摸，就被温先生抽出腰间折扇敲了一记，喝道：“不能乱动！”他吓得缩回手，后怕地吐了吐舌头。

 

泼墨般的夜色洒满天空时他们才等来温先生口中的那个人。

圆脸碧眼的男人，温先生喊他雷兄，骨相看起来倒是和今天的不速之客更为接近。雷捧一酒坛而来，圆润的腰臀后面毫不遮掩地甩着细长尾巴。

“他和你同类。”温子仁笑着指向二人。

雷入座后挥动一下尾巴算是对客人打了招呼，一脸快要入睡的倦意。

“那还是不太一样。”男人撇撇嘴巴，又说，“这半天就是等一壶酒吗？”

“你别小瞧它，没我费这趟力气，仙君可没精气神作法了。”

绯衣的妖精狐疑地转过目光，温子仁不置可否地耸耸肩。

 

空气静下来，两妖一仙小口抿酒。

一旦杯空，复又满上。酒是新酿，也是好酒，可新来的妖精品不出什么滋味只能跟着举杯。

温子仁看着跟前的男子，丰润的面颊染上红晕，用逐渐迷朦的眼神望向自己。烛火发出劈啪一声轻响，而后忽明忽灭地抖起来。微微颤抖的模样，一如褐金色发丝之间嘭的一下冒出来的长耳朵。

 

“原来是个兔子精。”雷哈哈大笑。

温先生放下酒杯，撕掉酒坛底下令妖精现形的符箓，跟着抚掌而笑。

 

兔子精急忙捂耳朵，又醉又恼，眼泪都要出来。

“你们怎么这样坏！”

 

 

（三）

水獭精吃饱喝足又要回去，温子仁也不同他客气拱拱手就算道别。倒是这醉得在床上蹒跚蹬腿满嘴胡话的兔子精令人头疼。

用咒恐伤他软乎乎的肉身，捆仙索吧又怕折了他修行，思来想去最后自己翻身上榻手脚并用把人夹住。大兔子还在乱拱，一身软肉隔了衣料全挤在温先生怀里，绒球尾巴蹭在脚踝酥而痒，耳朵搭在温先生头顶，与头发摩挲在一起窸窣作响。

 

“先生，告诉你我的名字，你现在降服我吗？”一双泛出水色的眼眸和呢喃低语皆是诱惑。

温子仁面色通红长叹一声，最后对自己念了咒：“定。”

兔子精再如何动弹，温先生也岿然不动。

比月色更撩人的蓝眼睛和温润缠人的哼声都只能空对顽石。

 

温子仁醒来时天色未定，窗边翻出鱼肚白。惊从被褥中坐起，左右环顾无人，四处齐整。扇子木剑摆在枕侧，昨日的玄青色大褂不见了，他不常穿的霜色长衣叠得四方端正摆在枕头另一侧，披衣起身，袖口衣摆的流云暗纹如同水墨倾泻。

这一觉香甜，不知咒何时解的也不知是何时睡的。他在山中苦修，常与鬼魅精怪作伴，很久没有睡得这样踏实。也许是得益于兔子精身上过于温驯的气味。

穿过廊下去往前院，温先生看到了那人的身影。

 

阳光蠢然，把前院繁密的柳叶照得油亮。温先生眯起眼，满眼就都是迷离的绿。兔子精今天还穿着绯色长衣，不像兔精倒像隐于绿海之中的桃花妖。

他坐在塘边小亭的地上，耳朵尾巴全都收了起来，还是不穿鞋袜。垂在木台边缘的修长双腿有一下没一下的晃着，宽松的下裳随动作舞动，脚尖浸泡在清澈的水里，波纹晃碎一池春水。兔精见温先生出来，就举起手边不知从哪翻出来的一顶能遮住面容的蒙纱斗笠，笑盈盈地挥手招呼：“先生你醒啦？我们今天下山吗？”声如珠落玉盘。

 

温先生的心突地跳了一下。

爱咒。他突兀地想起这两个字。

 

情绪藏得很快，他故作镇定朗声回道：“先穿鞋再说。”

柳絮舞在空中也搔在鼻尖。

 

 

（四）

镇上的市集才刚开市，看时间还早，温子仁提议顺道逛逛。货品满满当当地列在青石板路两边的摊上，买者尚稀少，摊主也懒懒地没有太热情招呼。他们就静静地行着，偶尔驻足观看些新鲜物什。忽见路边一个滚圆糖糕堆成小雪山的摊点，冒着热的水汽。那小贩拿刀切作一半露出糖糕内里紫红的枣泥夹心，向他们递去，说：“枣糕刚出锅的热乎，二两五文。”

见大兔子发亮的眼神和迈不动的腿，温先生径自上去买了半斤，递到他手里。

“喜欢吃甜的？”

兔精抬手从纸包里捏了一颗在手中，又递一颗到温子仁嘴边，笑得眯起眼睛：“喜欢！”温先生大方地就着他的手吃了，再抬起头来耳朵尖上却红得发紫成了枣泥馅儿。

两人沿路又吃又聊，糯米面皮的碎屑掉下来像是雪捏的蚂蚁行军。

 

他们一路走去，买下一罐甜酒酿、半包花生酥，又看见吹糖人的让师傅给吹了个兔子花样的糖，也没有寻到兔精来时的路途，索性就随意行走。

这一走便在东市撞见了行色匆匆的雷。

“正好！阿温！我有急事正要去寻你！”雷抓住温先生手腕便往前急奔，“快走，詹府都乱成一锅粥了。”

兔精不明所以，迈开长腿疾步跟上。

 

城东詹老爷上几辈的先祖和温雷二人是一同修道的至交，这缘结到子孙辈。

詹老爷过世得早，府上只剩下詹夫人同膝下一对双生兄妹。詹少爷一个多月前突得怪病，开始只当风寒在瞧，却愈发严重现在卧床不起。府内谣传精怪作祟，詹夫人请了一位算命先生，先生说小少爷只剩三天阳寿命数已尽要夫人准备后事。夫人六神无主只得去雷大仙的小庙里哭求。雷将情由沿路向兔子精说了分明，却见兔子带了点嗤笑，说：“你还有人塑像供奉？”

温子仁笑了：“别的不灵，找雷兄摄魂驱鬼最灵，或许求子也成。”

雷无可奈何地翻了白眼：“术业有专攻，收伏精怪我不就只能找温仙君你吗？”

 

 

（五）

温子仁让两个妖精化回动物身，免得一个青眼一个碧瞳吓坏詹府不知情的凡人。水獭纵身上了墙头先溜进院里。白兔不识路，一跃钻进温先生的袖口，软软地环抱住了他的手腕。

“你会省力气！”温先生低头笑笑，握住门环叩开朱漆大门，对门房表明身份后被热情地迎了进去。

 

沿花径慢慢往里走，院里的气息让他明白大概。心道事情难办，脚下也踟蹰，腕子上的热量便动了一下，似是催促他前行。

他去查看小少爷的病情，只见少年闭目躺在床上，苍白面孔，吐息虚浮，青丝散在枕畔夹杂着耀眼的鲜红发丝。詹小姐陪在一旁，双眼通红地开口：“哥哥身子瘦弱，但也从没有过大病大灾。都说被妖怪吸了魂，可我总觉得是我的缘故。打小他们就说哥哥和我天生的红头发是荧惑灾星落百会，命硬克人……呜……”她说到此处忍不住落下泪来。

温子仁抬手按住詹小姐的肩头安慰：“别听这些浑话！你太太太爷爷就是天生红发，你们都像他，这是灵根！你哥的病我已略有猜测。”

“真的？”詹小姐梨花带雨仰头看过来，却见温先生袖口微微浮现出一截茸毛。白毛蓬松滑顺，毛尖闪出银光，皮毛色泽世间罕有。毛皮手袖倒是常见装束，可现下春意融融，稍动起来就一身薄汗，仙人还会怕冷不成？

小姐疑惑时温先生的袖子已然拢起，再也瞧不出什么。

温先生只作不知，对詹小姐一笑：“要等入夜再来看分明。”

 

“我心里没底。”温先生关上客房门，才悄悄低声道。

白兔从他袖口蹦到床上，用舌头顺了前爪上被压乱的绒毛，从肚子里发出软软的声音：“早读出来了，先生没抓过异域来的妖。”

“也许雷兄会有办法？”温先生蹙眉。

“用不到他。这夜行的鸟来自我的家乡，对付他只需煮一锅黄豆，加上番柿子汁调味煮透些就行。”

“哦？”温先生这才看清白兔脖间挂着的十字吊坠，闪出灼灼金光，心下定了几分。

“先生信我就去备下，我得先睡会，昨晚没睡踏实。”

“哎呀，你怎么说睡就睡？”

“我只是个快困死的兔，就得这么任性。”

白兔眨动着倦怠的眼皮，理所当然地把身子蜷成毛团，比早上吃的糖糕看起来还要软糯。

温先生的手心覆上兔子的后背扰他入睡，他很不情愿地甩了甩耳朵，还是赶不走那一只热烫的手掌。他把脑袋埋在爪子中间，便嗅到席上竹子的清香。

春雨洒下来了，淅淅沥沥敲在房檐。

天籁俱在，让人安心。

 

 

（六）

夜深，府上人丁都已睡下。温先生一早嘱咐过不许有人打扰，又妥帖布好结界，才唤水獭玉兔变回人形。

詹府的院子后面有一片枯树林，夜色为狰狞枝杈又添几分可怖。锅里的豆子炖得熟烂，飘出阵阵酸甜。兔精手上不知从哪搞来一个纸包捧在怀中，温子仁翘首苦等，回头就见他拿起一颗凝着白霜的杏子干，问身侧：“阿雷要不要吃呀？”

两个贪食妖怪吃得腮边鼓鼓囊囊，温先生苦笑着擦了擦额角的雨丝：“你们还有闲心吃零嘴！”

“先生你放松些。”兔精又递给他一颗。

温先生刚尝了一口，端正的面容瞬间酸得皱成一团。

兔精哼哼笑起来，把嘴里的杏核噗地一声朝院外的林子里吐去。雷也跟着吐了一颗。果核割出两道风声，急急砸入林子深处。

“豆子都备好了，何苦逼他。”温先生轻轻叹了口气。

“看他性子太慢，等他自己出来不知等到几时。”兔精比了个手势，嘴里念念有词净是温先生听不懂的语言，胸前吊坠闪出光芒，刹那间风起云开，林间无声飞出一只滚圆的长耳枭。那鸟儿落于地面化作一位高挑丰腴的男子。

 

俊朗眉眼竟与兔精有几分相象。 

“……仙君，詹公子的病不是因为我。如果不信，把名字给您，您随时可以收了我去。我叫丹……”山枭精张口略带胆怯。

事情原来还有波澜。长耳枭从西方飞来，路过詹府见到詹少爷被鬼气缠身，就用自身灵气护他魂魄，才拖延至今。

山枭精期期艾艾地求情：“那鬼很厉害，仙君有没有什么办法？让他……让他活着……”

摸了摸垂着的折扇，温先生的声音也沉了下来：“既然知道了是鬼魂事，雷兄自有办法。却是你，舍了修行也甘愿滞留于此，可悔？” 

山枭精却是不答，转而望向立于温先生身后的兔精，唇瓣开合，轻吐片语便悄然隐于树影雨帘间。 

 

温先生隐约听见他说，白兔对仙君如是否？ 

黑夜被长满野蔓的绿山墙和风仪玉立的绯红身影占据，涣散在他心尖晃动。暗蓝的眸子看过来，像是写满柔情蜜意。

 

雷又捏一颗果脯扔进口里，咧嘴道：“啧——真酸！”

语毕化作一道灰烟去与纠缠詹少爷的怨魂斗去了。

 

 

（七）

小公子第二天果然转醒。詹夫人和小姐对温先生谢了又谢，詹少爷撑起久卧无力的身体，在詹小姐的搀扶之下欠身礼谢。 

温子仁拱手还礼：“久闻詹少爷风采照人，满城倾慕，如今看来还远不止这座城了。” 

詹少爷闻言露出不解神色，詹小姐先急起来，脆生生地问：“那哥哥以后还会有难吗？”

“佛家说怨憎会苦，万事有因有果，按照这说法公子这一道业障已了，不会再有灾难。我们道家不讲这些，法天象地规阴矩阳，一切的际会随缘便好，道法自然。我这也有一句话赠予小姐：莫强求。”他的目光从少年男女相握的手上只一闪便挪开了，想起昨夜长耳枭珠子般滚圆的瞳孔和眼睛里的眷恋。

 

温子仁本来也想拒绝那一堆谢礼，转念一想雷被鬼爪挠破的脚踝，便从中挑了一瓶金疮药想给他带回去。

送别时，詹小姐迟疑问他：“先生，我昨天看见您……是抱着一只兔子吗？”

温子仁坦然点头，又抬起袖子让小姐看了仔细。她好奇地歪头又问：“是您的仙兔？”

他笑起来：“我还没有驯服他，但愿他能成为我的仙兔。”

说着腕上的脉搏处传来一阵温软湿意，是兔子的舌。

 

“他们三个，之后的故事怕是不一般。”回到山中又到了晚上，雨后夜空繁星如棋局，兔精倚在亭边回忆在詹府的经历，“丹，其实是很想做人的吧？”

温先生正举头观星，为自己解围，听得他这席话转过目光：“人也未必两情相悦。”

“观星不如观心。我倒是观到了哪里有两情相悦。”他笑起来，抓着温子仁的手按上自己的胸膛。

月如纱，温先生看不清他的面孔，只见得他星子般闪烁的瞳把天上的棋局都搅乱了。仙人抬起眼认真问他：“你不回家了吗？”

“我骗你的。是我自己要来寻你。可记得你年轻时寻仙到海外的方壶山，救下的那只没能跳过山涧还磕断了牙的白兔吗？”

兔精张开了口，露出齿间少了一块的地方，又说：“现在我说出名字，你要收伏我吗？”

温先生的手心因触摸在软绵绵的胸膛上而发烫，火焰烧到喉咙，一时之间说不出话来。蓝眼睛里的光与他的视线缠绕辉映，令自己无处遁形。

 

他一定已经知道他在想什么了。

       

“先生。抱我吧。”

“纳上名来。”

温子仁缓缓合上眼睛，腻在怀里。

 

名字是一个咒。

 

 “翠。”他如是回答。

轻言细语被脚边池水泡软，化成一潭涟漪。

 

 

（八）

他们的身体和唇舌交缠在一块。如同林野之间交缠的草树。

“先生的嘴巴像甜酒。”翠被亲得头脑昏沉，唇上泛出水光。

温子仁也神思荡漾，手从他的腰后一直摸到臀上，摸了两下：“那你别吃醉啦，小心尾巴耳朵又跑出来。”

大兔子想起自己丢人的醉态，笑着瞪过去，突然将温先生压在亭子中央的摇椅上。重量压上去，藤编的椅子发出咯吱的哀鸣。身体摇晃起来，棉和纱层层重叠的衣裳绕在一块。

温先生被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，可兔子精压在身上一点都不沉重，倒像是又软又绵的一团云。骑他身上的家伙，脸也红成傍晚的火烧云，又笑嘻嘻地凑过来亲他的额头。

“唔……”身子底下磨蹭到一处，温子仁搂紧了他的腰，撩开长衫的下摆朝被桃花色覆盖的里面探去。那里不是青涩果实，早已烂熟红透。手指到的地方像是灵巧小刀划过蜜桃的果肉，在缝隙处打着转儿，甜蜜的果浆便流出来。

 

兔子精被逗得心肝乱颤，咬住衣领从齿缝里泄露出发抖的气音。手指又往深处去，他食髓知味向后主动递去腰臀。触摸和亲吻都极缠绵，让他眼里泛出心喜的泪。

这团软绵白云又潮湿得像积雨云了，池边柳条也为他拉起遮羞的帘。

 

温先生捧住白团子一样的臀肉进入他身体时，翠终于捱不过，五脏六腑里的气也乱套了，身子发着抖，兔耳朵和尾巴全都不受控制地跳出来。浅眼窝里蓄的泪水也直溜溜地滚落，砸在手背上，滚烫。

仙人也没了气度，身下的软肉吸紧他、兔耳朵毛绒绒地搔在颊边痒得发麻。剥开里衣的领子如同剥开一颗白嫩的春笋，低头含住，满嘴甜香。

他们的身体互相推挤，再没有一丝多余空间可容纳别的。

 

温先生恍惚之中才记起不知是几百个寒暑之前，于方壶山下遇到那只白兔的情景。

溪流如春江，落红翻涌，莺飞碟乱。

被山泉浇透的兔子，毛发全都湿淋淋地黏在一团，瑟缩着被他抱进怀里用体温烘暖。他抚摸着他蓬松柔软的尾巴，一颗心也软成丝绒般的毛尖，和如今一样。

 

怀里的妖精隔着衣料传来稳定有力的脉搏跳动。

仙人轻轻在他尾巴上捏了一下，笑说：

“与我结缘。”


	2. 山亭柳·续

（一）  
都道是山中清闲，可一旦忙活起来也不觉得夏日天长。立夏那天夜色早早降临，温子仁正伏案疾书。仙人常有感悟便记录成册，已写成的书稿搁在案头约有一拃厚，而未成的字句则被揉搓成墨黑纸白的团子丢到地上。他铺开新笺，顿笔思索良久才又落下新字。写经似匠人铸剑，为得利刃常常先自伤七分。  
翠倚在他身后的矮榻上哈欠连天地翻看从山下带来的话本。兔精只穿了一层短亵衣，雪白长臂长腿漏在外头，依然热得冒出融融汗珠。他自己丰腴畏热，懒懒打着扇子，也不时朝温先生扇几下大方送上凉意。面前是白天下山顺路买的藕粉凉糕，掺了各色瓜果杂豆，齐整码起来，原本堆了热闹缤纷一整碟，现下只剩得一半。  
“先生再不写完，你的份我也要全吃啦！”翠翘起小腿，拿脚尖去够仙人垂在椅子之后的衣带。  
“再等等，马上好。”  
温先生回头冲他一笑，却不知哪来的一阵穿堂风，烛台上的火摇曳晃出明灭光影。仙人和兔精相视一眼，同时皱起眉。这风来得古怪，风中的气也不寻常。山中虫声也惊成炸了线的豆子袋，格律皆乱，一股脑全砸碎在幽谷之中。

仙人起身扬手掐了个丁甲决，将翠护在身后，宽袍大袖随气猎猎鼓动成绷紧的帆。烈风裹挟沙尘刮进室内，慌张攥紧胸前十字吊坠的翠见了从暗处显现的人影，竟是旧识。  
“阿德，你来错地方了，丹不在此处”  
翠笑着迈开步子就想上前招呼，被温先生伸手扯了回来。

“没来错，就是要叨扰二位。”来人是位神仙似的俊朗男子，身上金紫的甲胄与向后梳拢的发丝在烛光底下反出灼人金光。他嘴角带笑，眼里却半分笑意也无，脚边跟着一匹硕大的怪异山猫冲着屋内二人龇出森森尖牙。

这是来者不善。翠刚放稳的心又悬起，一时间没了主意，扫眼望向身旁的温先生。  
“阁下深夜来此所为何事？”温子仁扬了扬下巴算是个敷衍招呼。唇边也含笑，指间掐的手诀却始终没有放下。

 

“我为白兔精而来。”

 

（二）  
不速之客是来讨一样东西。

是山枭精前阵子托付给翠的木偶，刻的是山枭自己的模样，栩栩如生。  
原是詹家少爷病养好之后便要上京考试。山枭随他同行，临行前便把身上物件带来交给翠保管。当时只说是故友所赠，并没有提过这“故友”还会寻踪而至。

“丹交给我的东西，没有给你带走的道理吧？”翠睁圆双眼，还欲去同他分辨。  
来人脸色沉若池底顽石，甚至附上苔绿：“我俩的信物，他不要了，我怎么不能取回？”语毕抬手一挥，身边那只硕大山猫便向床头满柜的人偶扑去。那物件转瞬已被凶兽叼进嘴里，翠上前阻拦，山猫利爪落在他露在外头的小臂，撕开皮肉，血珠子刹那间冒出来。  
翠吃痛惊叫，急急向后退，手足慌乱得来不及反击。温先生见此情状登时气急，眉尾愤然吊起，抽出腰间折扇就朝那山猫削去。扇是竹骨，削出的风却锋利带刃，堪堪落在山猫爪边斩去它作恶的指爪，再近几寸便能剁掉脑袋。那怪猫嗷呜一声扭身疾奔出屋，换了抽刀的主人上前。刀扇相接，铿锵声击碎月色。

翠捂住伤口去追那山猫，出得屋门已不见踪影，正气恼，缠斗的两个身影从屋中来到院内。翠深知他招式的厉害，眼见先生扔出的捆仙索被灵活躲开，扇子被砍出道道伤痕。皱起浅淡的眉毛，翠低头念起经文，吊坠散出金光之时，院子里扑闪着传来衣袂煽动的声响。  
白影咻咻落于敌人脊背，穿透盔甲，那男子应声扑地，刀光被强行分开。

被鬼魂缠身，那人才显出原形来，头顶腾腾冒出猫耳，皮肤上也浮出半环状的褐色斑点，原是只豹猫精。白裙的鬼娃娃咯咯笑着，虽是笑音却哀哀切切，透着彻骨的寒。  
他伏在地上，不甘心地嗤笑道：“大仙养小鬼，还真是奇闻。”  
“你、你快交出东西！小心贝儿把你、把你的元神都吃喽！”兔精出声恫吓。  
“那还是下次再说吧。”男子语毕便化作一道疾风而去，留下漫天烟尘。翠只来得及记住他嘴角似笑非笑的神情。  
　　  
温先生连忙上前收了鬼娃的魂，又扶起翠滴血的胳膊。  
“快回屋我看看。”  
“没事，一点小伤。”翠对他笑笑。  
温先生搀着他的腕子坐到榻上，仔细检查右臂上的伤口。好在伤得不深，拿来药粉敷在上面，看白兔精疼得五官缩成一团，自己也心疼得皱起粗眉。自打兔精过来，吃穿用度无不精细，哪里舍得他受这样委屈。  
“只是东西被他抢了去可怎么办，他会不会找丹的麻烦？”  
温先生拍拍他的手背宽解道：“他不知詹家公子去向，暂时应该无事。先休息，明日再作打算。”  
翠点头应下，又惋惜地指了指榻边沾满尘土的甜点：“可惜了凉糕，先生尝不到了。”

 

（三）  
“那个豹猫精是山枭的老相好？”阿雷第二天听得温先生传音术早早来到院里，听完翠比划着绘声绘色讲完昨夜的事情，脸上便挂了促狭笑意，“咱又不是红娘唱西厢，也不是牵线的月老，还要管旁人姻缘事嘛！”  
“哎呀，丹的事你不管，可你不怕詹家小少爷有难？”白兔精急得去扯他袖子。

“啧！什么孽缘！”雷撇撇嘴，扭头冲屋里头拿帕子拭剑的温子仁喊道：“阿温！拿上你的宝贝剑，快上路吧！”  
“京城这么远，怎么去？”翠瞅着他。  
“你先生自有妙术。怎么？你在他房中没学过？”  
好好的话从水獭精嘴里说出来浑不像样，兔精闹了个大红脸，嘴上却不肯落下风：“先生妙术众多，一时也见不完的。来日方长，我慢慢体会。”  
温子仁把压箱底的佩剑挂在腰间迈步出来，饶是肤色晒得黑黄还是能看出面上透出的红：“也不怕被山里小妖们听去了乱嚼舌根。赶紧地，走！”  
雷轻车熟路地化成水獭原形跳上温先生脖子盘定，一双肉乎乎的黑爪在他颈旁攀牢了。翠愣愣看向温先生，仙人冲他含笑点头，才变回软绵绵的白兔，前腿上印着红痕是昨天的伤。兔子刚想跳进仙人袖口，温子仁拉开领口说：“来这儿，袖里不安全。”  
白兔歪歪脑袋，有些疑惑，但也听话抖了抖尾巴连带浑身的毛都颤起来，后腿用力一蹬跃到温先生怀里。  
仙人念了咒，佩剑出鞘，轻快站上去，那长剑便托着他们腾至半空，剑尖破空之声如龙吟虎啸。  
兔子吓得尖叫，在仙人怀里蹒跚着四腿挣扎。  
“坐稳了。”温先生抬手去抚他受惊炸起的软毛。  
“阿兔莫慌，咱们眨眼就能到。”水獭低头喊，笑声惬意，是涸鱼入海。

直到一行人寻到詹少爷和丹在京城下榻的客栈，在楼下厅堂里坐定叙完事，翠还眨着水汪汪的朦胧眼睛，如坠五里雾中。  
丹面前还是摆着茄汁炖豆子，他爱吃这一味，詹少爷就吩咐小二让厨房做了。詹少爷自己爱吃甜的，厨房备了糖蒸酥酪，端上来几盅分与众人。  
詹少爷吃东西很斯文，银调羹挑起酥酪上头点缀的葡萄，小呷一口果子的汁水才慢条斯理地咬下去。他和丹同坐长凳，身影依偎着。一小盅，一大碗，都低头专心吃。  
雷实在按不住好奇，就问丹：“你和那个豹猫是什么缘由？”  
丹的笑容有些无奈，但是真好看，可出口的言语不如他的笑可爱：“我和他早已缘尽。”  
“那詹公子呢，你家妹妹现在可好？”  
“小妹很好，她已寻得良伴，多亏仙人上回劝慰。我和丹，如今也很好。”詹少爷扬起脸来笑盈盈地看向众人，不问自身安危，转而问兔精：“翠先生还好吗？”

还没从御剑飞天之中缓过神的翠，甜酪的醍醐味也没心思尝了，瞟到詹少爷头顶几撮红发，迷糊之中感觉那红色都在眼睛里烧成山火：“不太好……能先回房吗？我……想躺会儿……”

翠低声对温先生咬耳朵：“先生待会能把我那盅拿上来吗？我还想吃的。”  
可真是什么时候都不能忘记美味，温先生憋着笑应了，搀扶颤巍巍的翠回他俩的七字三号房。  
两人上楼梯时，身后方桌上爆发出一阵欢快的笑声。

兔精扭头啐道：“你们很讨厌！”

 

（四）  
温先生下楼同丹与詹少爷交代好一切，又携了雷为客栈四周布下阵法。  
最后端了酥酪回自己房去。因兔精新伤未愈，又上天折腾，仙人也愿意多骄纵他些。  
关了门却发现那人不在，心头一惊。四下寻了遍，循着兔子身上的青草味，推开窗户翻身而上。他果然在屋顶坐着，不知从哪弄来的酒壶摆在身边，已经喝的脸颊泛红。  
“伤还没好，怎么喝酒？”温先生到他身边坐下。  
“京城好热闹，酒也清冽，天也比谷里看到的宽阔。”翠嘿嘿地念叨着等事情了结之后可以多玩几天，无人山间真是寂寞死了云云，念完了最终才说，“但我还是要回山的，有先生的地方才是家。”  
温子仁转脸看翠在落日底下漫上红霞的面孔。天空像是炉里烧红的炭，渐渐被夜色浇熄，橙红转眼染成靛青，云霞锋利边界如同剑刃染了有情人眼角水光，变得轻盈动人，盟过誓的铁也成绕指柔的柳叶。  
有些迫不及待的句子，到了嘴边却又咽下，温先生干脆不再出声。  
两个人都不说话，静看天上的光晃在地上的城，太阳渐渐隐去踪迹。

翠没有再喝酒，就着温子仁的手吃他喂过来的酪。  
温子仁看着他张合的唇，心思也随那点漾着水色的粉飘荡起来。便凑上前去，在他颊边吻了一口。翠眼睛睁得很圆，怔了怔方才回过神，扑过去叼住温先生的嘴唇。  
唇齿缠绵得七荤八素，温先生手里的瓷盅端不稳，失手滑下顺着屋顶瓦当滚落，哗啦一声砸在地上摔得细碎。  
温先生搂住兔精翻身一跃，在被楼下住客逮住之前从屋檐利落跃回屋内。二人倒在床上相视嬉笑，仙人捧起兔精还带伤的手，在结了层褐红薄痂腕子的边缘轻轻舔了一下：“兔子脚还痛吗？”  
兔精怕痒地缩回手，攀上仙人脖颈：“先生要教我房中秘术，兔脚就能快点好。”  
“我看你不是越学越坏，是终于露出妖精本性！”

月光透过窗外树梢洒在身上，才知道月光是烫的。蟾宫里的焰从背脊一直烧到贴合在一块的心口。仙人在他的玉兔胸口埋下头。

 

（五）  
“先生嘴上一点也不饶人！”  
温子仁趴在翠身上笑着抬眼看上去：“你马上就知道还有其他地方也不饶人。”  
兔精还没来得及再同他言语上交锋，就已经被探进亵衣里的手捂住一腔的词句。耳朵烧得通红，轻喘着阖上眼，世界都在他掌中。  
他们的身体紧紧贴合，衣襟缠绕在一处，温先生的手没有继续再往下探，只在翠柔软的胸前腰反复揉捏，一边的胸脯从扯歪的领子显出来，便一口叼住那点薄粉。仙人的温度洇进皮肤，兔精被他吮得心也颤了，轻哼着挺胸向上递去。  
方桌的油纸灯罩上绘了牡丹，烛火抖索着把花瓣的影子洒在素净的桌上。花枝上歇着两只蝶，一蓝一红偎在一处，缠绵悱恻的梁祝似的。这下也被烛火惊活了，从灯罩上飞走，于床榻上交叠在一起的人身上飞舞。  
这样的时刻过于妖娆，翠沉进旖旎梦里。唇舌经过的地方都让他的身体泛出可怜的桃粉。  
温先生弓起的身体像一只年轻的狮，他将翠的发绳解下来，那一头金棕色的发便柔顺地散在肩头，倾泻而下的缎子一般。他拉高翠修长的双臂放在头顶，在肩胛上吻下一口，随即用发绳利落捆住了兔精的两只腕子。  
仙人在床第之间总极尽温柔，这一下倒是让翠措手不及，只能呆呆问道：“这是做什么？”  
“教你房中术啊。”

原来是小狮子要咬人了。

温子仁又重新印上身下人的唇，吻像是粘在一起的蜜，另一只手探下去按住翠的下体轻柔地抚弄。翠低软地哼出声，打开腰胯，使他们的下身贴得更紧密，光滑的躯体纠缠成野蔓。汗意溢出来，像是被海水侵蚀，又被动作抹平，磋磨进肌肤纹理之中消融于血液之间。

“先生……我好热。”呜咽随手指深入而难耐，翠扭着腰，汗水淋漓从额前滚落。  
温子仁也快要融化在软绵兔子身上，沉吟着念了咒，壶中酒便凝成冰晶，腾出丝丝凉气把他们团团裹住。  
“还有这种好法子……呜……”翠将将夸赞出口，尾音就颤起来。温先生幻出的冰一下子贴到他的皮肉上，比暑气更难忍的是突如其来的凉。那几块薄冰在身上烧成烈焰，翠被弄得尖笑起来，连连讨饶。  
“小声点，别被住客听了去。人家要来把你抓走的。”温子仁看他泪眼朦胧晃着脑袋，面容绯红动人，空咽下一口唾沫，喉咙痒得如同灌满柳絮。  
比这更可爱的是，听得他这席威胁，兔精真怕被逮住一般叼住嘴唇不敢再喊出声，兔牙把下唇咬得充血。于是又有更多的冰晶绕在他的胸前与私处，直到全身都湿透了，兔精也软成了一滩水。  
“若是现在把你画下来，就是一幅杨妃出浴。”温子仁嗤嗤笑道，俯下身再去同他纠缠唇舌，翠的皮肤变得清凉，而舌头却如温泉水滑在齿间呼出滚烫气息。  
翠终于再忍不住，分开之时用牙齿咬了温先生的嘴，低声凶道：“你到底要不要……进来……”

原来兔子急了也要咬人。

 

（六）  
从后面来较容易。温先生覆上翠的后背，伸手拉开他的大腿内侧，抵住湿软入口，一点一点没进去，如同没入海岸边的湿软沙地寸步难行。手指够到身子底下的性器，细细地套弄，又向后抚慰囊袋。体内浪潮汹涌，从膝盖至脚踝，击上腰间。  
深深浅浅地顶弄了一会，两个人都被潮汐推挤，浪愈来愈快，他们浮动在湿意中头昏目眩。  
明明没有多久，翠却耐不住地喘着射在温先生的手心里。

“是太舒服了？”温先生让翠转过身来，把手掌上的黏腻抹到帕子上。翠恍惚地摇摇头，仙人摸摸他汗湿的发丝：“不要紧吗？还要继续？”翠又呜呜咽咽地点头，恐他真的要停住，被缚住的手抬起来，两只手捧住温先生的下面，慢慢埋了回去。  
才泄过的身体软得不像样子，温先生只是动了一下，兔精就舒服地哼出声。温先生心也被哼化了，抬手解开翠手上的发绳，随势握住他的手，十指交叠扣紧。抽送到温暖的深处，又轻轻吸吮他小臂上的疤痕。里面紧紧缠着他不放，内壁挤压厮磨，温子仁整个脊背都攀上酥麻的痒。  
“翠……”温子仁跪起身体掐住他的腿根，腰部重重向下顶。  
翠只剩下齿缝间流淌的呻吟去应他，再没力气多说什么，曲起腿圈住温子仁的腰。

快意层层堆叠，又兼一些隔靴搔痒之感闹在身体深处，翠扭着腰去迎温先生的顶弄。温先生立刻懂他的意思，就着体态将他膝盖收在一边，转成侧躺。臀肉随着身体的曲折弯出浑圆的线条来。这般再去碰撞，便一下子触及到要命的地方，兔精抖得厉害，兔子尾巴哆哆嗦嗦地现出来。温先生伸手去揉毛绒团子，缝隙里涌出的热流很快又将毛尖沾湿。翠侧伏在那，把喉咙里连绵的闷哼埋进枕头的芯。

“月亮、美酒、亭边的柳条，都不如你。”

“那是自然。”翠在晃动热浪之中听得耳边私语，展露出笑容。  
眸间光影斑斓，云天皆动。

 

（七）  
更深夜静，城里的野猫叫得像打家劫舍的流寇。  
翠在帐子里头睡得正甜，细细的鼾声绕在耳边，这一会功夫不知又梦见什么，嘴里咕哝着翻个身，一脚蹬在先生后腰上。  
温子仁盘腿坐在床沿吐纳，被踹得身子一晃只差没摔出去。无奈回头看，那人睡得四仰八叉的身子从散开的绸子里露出许多，面容胜过月色，胸前点点红痕似极净的羊脂玉上生出艳丽血沁。翠又转过脸继续会周公，留下半张泡在月亮底下的面孔，鼻尖俏丽眉目如画，声色眉睫总蛊惑他。  
还没来得及细品此间蜜意，外面的猫叫声变得凄厉起来。  
温先生刚打算叫醒兔精，翠已经警觉地醒了，麻利地披上外衣跟着仙人一起从二楼窗台跃下。一行人也都来到院内。

月动影移，风声像是更近了，夜猫们不再嘶鸣惧怕着什么似的全都匿了踪迹。温子仁环视一圈，与众人交换过眼色，再一抬头，墙头瓦楞之上已经立了一个人影，逆着光只能看到月亮为他暗色的甲胄镶上的金边。  
“丹。”  
被唤到名字的山枭精不愿看他，偏过头，手捏成拳头。詹少爷向前迈出一步先护在了丹身前，瘦削身影挺成一杆青竹。  
豹猫精面色如晦，幽幽投来目光：“你连再望我一眼都不肯吗？”  
“你就当作我死了吧！”丹的两手无处可放，绞紧了袖口，顿了顿才说，“当我死了，我也不会再回去破坏你的宏图大业。”  
豹猫精似难掩心口的哀恸，心力交瘁地亮出手里的木偶： “你不愿与我同道也罢，连多年情分也不要了……那今天就当缘尽。”语毕，手心里的木头捏成碎块，连同划破皮肉的血液一起砸到地上。  
“你赠我的羽毛，我也还你。”

哀切眼底最后渗出的是凌厉杀意，随几道羽刃朝詹少爷前胸射去。温先生怒喝一声，飞出手中佩剑去挡也再来不及。  
詹少爷慌张地抬头只看到丹的身上霎时间暴涨出灵光，铿锵地刺痛了他的视线。

詹少爷再次睁开眼，室内燃灯昏黄。案上供着香炉，又搁着一只贴满符箓的蛋，从未见过的硕大。  
“这是怎么了？”他喃喃的自语。  
雷坐在他身边开口：“丹走了，但也没走。”  
檀香燃得长了，香泥落在蛋的壳上，凝然不动。詹少爷看着那蛋壳又转头盯住雷大仙，试图理出一个前因后果，好像终于想通但又如鲠在喉。

良久，他才回过神来，抱起手边的蛋试探着又问了一句：“这是什么东西？”  
“这是一只山枭蛋。你好生养着它，说不定会孵出只新丹。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，他就在这只蛋里。”  
“是吗？”  
雷没有接话，似是熬了一夜已经倦极，扭身化回水獭，跳着盘到温先生怀里：“阿温，你同小子解释吧。”

“丹护了你，又舍了一身灵力去同他拼斗，那豹猫折了修为逃去了。丹，只差半分就要神形俱灭，我们尽力留住了元神。”  
詹少爷抬眼便看见温先生温和的容颜，对自己展了一个宽慰的笑。少年眉目凄然有悔，下颌角清癯的骨骼线条显得形单影只，喉结吞咽了一下似要把喉咙里的苦都咽下肚里。怀里搂紧那颗住着山枭魂魄的月白色的蛋，摩挲蛋壳，顺滑的纹理下似乎传来若有似无的脉搏跳动。  
“他为我舍去几百年的修行，我一个肉体凡胎何德何能得如此眷顾。”詹少爷说完，眼里的泪终于砸下来。  
翠的眼窝子浅，眼睫也是湿润，凑过去抚他的手背。  
“许是注定的劫，若虫尚能破茧，何况这层壳。 ”温子仁好言劝他，“心心都相印了，还怕什么因缘际会。”

少年听了这席话，抬袖蹭去了眼角泪痕，轻声应道：“是了，情之所钟，正在我辈。”

 

（八）  
再回到山中，翠也总不太快活，戚戚然像是记挂着什么。  
温先生捧住瓷罐，朝池塘里撒盐。从海里来的鱼精趴在岸边眯眼晒太阳，嘴里嘟囔着夏天太热，深海鱼也要晒成鱼干的，是不是天太热兔精也不开心。温子仁转头去看坐在亭里发愣的兔精，耳朵尾巴没心思收回去，长耳蔫蔫地垂在颊边，捞了温先生的三弦随手抚起不成调的音节。

仙人自然知道他在烦些什么，盖好了盐罐子，踏进亭子的阴凉里，用指节敲着罐子帮他找回节奏。曲偏小调，嘈嘈切切绕在耳边，曲子收于一个指式，绕梁的音只剩日头底下的上弦。温子仁热切拍掌叫好。  
翠放下怀里的三弦，低头观自己的胳膊，那里的痂已经褪了，留下一条淡粉新肉，“先生你说，是不是有的疤会好，有些就不会？”  
“是啊。”温子仁走到他身旁坐定，扯过他的手，指腹轻轻摩挲过那处红痕和方才素手抚弦留下的印记。  
“我这次回来总害怕，明明是两情相悦的人也要遭许多劫难。雷也云游去了，不知道什么时候回来。先生，我怕哪天和你分开，那可真是没有滋味……”  
温先生笑着把翠的手心与自己的贴合在一处，说：“雷兄自有他的道要走，哪怕不在一起修行，咱们的缘也早栓在一起，迟早还要再见。有这流水落花，春天去了方才有夏秋的硕果。这山间的每一根草，总要深秋化泥，来年再冒新芽。众生如此方有这山水世间，生生不息。”  
“道理是这样……”翠的嘴巴翘起来，眉头还结成一团。  
“有功夫忧心未知的，不如多体会眼前。”温子仁定定地望他，又接着说：“只要你在，九霄九泉我都陪你。”  
“呸，说这不吉利的作甚！”兔精连忙啐了一口，抬起眸子一瞬，便能看到仙人的脸孔。  
仙人的相貌不算好看，却动人，眼底清澈坦荡的光教他再看几遍仍怦然心动。

兔精眨眨眼，又悄声道：“虽说不吉利，我也挺喜欢。先生说过的话，可不许反悔。”  
“千斯年兮，永以为好。”仙人附耳对他说。

熙攘的山间精怪都听见了。

 

END


	3. 听说师父闭关了

清明时节的天最是阴晴不定。  
池塘里的马鲛鱼精近来总摆出一副水土不服的架势，一会儿说池塘水晒得太热了一会儿又嫌阿雷在水里加的盐不够，闹着要回亚特兰蒂斯深海。  
雷大仙气得拿石头丢进池子，骂了句：“爱住就住，不住快滚。啰啰嗦嗦，王八念经！也不知道阿温怎么去游历一趟竟带回来这么个作精！再啰嗦小心老子把你切片蒸喽！”  
泼辣话语噎得马鲛鱼霎时沉进水底，只剩一串水泡飘上来。  
雷又似心软，转了口风：“来来来，你倒上来说说，究竟哪里不满意的吧！我听着。”  
只见那鱼探上来一点脑袋，委屈地哭起来：“师父他，他，呜呜呜呜呜，他闭关还没出来我好想他呜呜呜呜……”  
听得这话雷终于朝天翻了个白眼：“他是闭关又不是升仙走了。再说谁准你随便认师父的？”  
结果这一院的花鸟鱼虫都叽喳起来：“师父，师父，我们想师父啦！”  
“行啦，再喊大声点？一会屋子里的兔子听到又要伤心。”  
院子里的精怪们便都噤了声。

朝内院道堂走去，推开门进去就看见大兔子精眼睛通红捧着腮在桌边发呆，褐发也不梳理卷成花儿贴在额上，衣衫散漫，整个人如魂游天外浑然不觉外头的喧哗。雷把甜酒罐子摆在桌上，挠挠头说：“好阿兔，茶不思饭不想，甜酒总能喝些罢？”  
翠回过神来闷闷地回他：“没滋没味，喝它作甚！喝它又要想起先生。温子仁大骗子，进山前留了条红豆珠子，说是想他时盘一盘，自然传音达信。你讲讲马上半个月了他有传半个字出来啊？臭道士的话能信，死蟹也能上树。”兔精摘下碗子上被摸得油光水滑的串，抬手要摔。

“你骂他便罢，何苦摔他那命根子。”雷拦了下来又劝道：“修仙的事我最清楚，神思都专注在内观，一时听不见你也是有的。”  
“我看他是和你有样学样！上次你去闭关不也是音讯全无？”

话音刚落，就听得温先生的声音洪钟般响彻山间：“孩子们想我了吗？”  
院子里的精怪们一呼百应，此起彼伏声若海潮。  
“偷得闲来叮嘱你们一句：安纳经第三卷要读熟了！还有索罗门传，虽非我教典籍，若能潜心专研触类旁通也大有裨益。待我出关要一一考你们，听见了吗？”  
小妖精们应承下来，总算能暂时安心修行。

“他就没什么话带给咱俩？”余音散去，兔子精眼里的神采又暗了几分。  
沉默漫长，水獭精拍拍他肩膀双手捧起甜酒罐子出了门去。

兔子精也没半点心思欣赏，无精打采地把头埋在臂弯里动起鼻子嗅了嗅，那儿残留的气息都快散尽了。只有腕子处余下一块红痕，是在温先生闭关前一晌贪欢留下的印子。

“安纳经第三卷我都快倒背如流了，你什么时候出来？你再不出来我就要用你最讨厌的称呼骂你啦！”

“我也有很多你讨厌的称呼呢，翠儿。我俩可以关在房子里互相讨嫌玩一整天。”温子仁的声音低低地响起来，兔子精抬头张望，才发现声音从床边的木偶肚子里传来。

“别急，就快了。何况我也想早点吃到山外美味。甜酒配兔脚，春光无限好。”  
一语双关的打油诗让大兔子红了脸色，他仰头笑起来，啐道：“什么烂诗，有这个闲心想歪诗还是安心修行，等兔脚养好了，管你吃够。”  
“那是自然。”

山中春事浓，处处熙东风。


End file.
